doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción
DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción es una compañía mexicana de doblaje en español para cine y televisión, con 18 años de experiencia en el mercado. Fundada en el año 1993 por los ingenieros Javier Posada y Francisco Aguilar. Las salas e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en la Autopista México-Cuernavaca № 3432 al sur de la Ciudad de México (anteriormente en la Colonia del Valle). Entre los clientes y casas productoras que han mandado a doblar su material ahí se encuentran: The Walt Disney Company, Buena Vista, ESPN, Lifetime, Spike, HBO y Warner Bros. thumb Servicios *Doblaje al español latinoamericano de películas, series televisivas, documentales, interactivos y videojuegos. *Regrabación y mix en 2.0 y 5.1 *Grabación de audio en sistema digital. *Diseño de audio para publicidad, radio, cine y TV. *Transferencia de datos y archivos vía FTP con banda ancha. Lista de trabajos Películas *El paciente inglés (1996) *Juego de gemelas (1998) *Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Cambio de papeles (1999) *60 segundos (2000) *Coyote Ugly (2000) *El protegido (2000) *El diario de la princesa (2001) *La revancha de Max (2001) *Mini Espías (2001) *Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Héroe (2002) *Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *Todopoderoso (2003) *Un viernes de locos (2003) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *Tiempo de volver (2004) *El Álamo (2004) *La aldea (2004) *Rey Arturo (2004) *Océano de fuego (2004) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *Brigada 49 (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) *La última escena (2004) *Tiempo de volver (versión de Buena Vista) (2004) *El aviador (2004) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Educando a Helen (2004) *Vida acuática (2004) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *Plan de vuelo (2005) *Happy feet: El pingüino (2006) *Menores sin control (2006) *Superman regresa (2006) *Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Poseidón (2006) *Beowulf (2007) *Fred Claus (2007) *August Rush: Escucha tu destino (versión de Warner) (2007) *Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *El Súper Agente 86 (2008) *10,000 A.C. (2008) *¡Sí señor! (2008) *Quisiera ser millonario (segunda versión) (2008) *Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer ( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Los reyes de la calle '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2008) *Espejos siniestros '( Realizado para SPG )' (2008) *Sabor a miel '( Realizado para SPG )' (2008) *12 Desafios '( Realizado para SPG )' (2009) *Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (2009) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 1 (2010) *Temple Grandin (2010) *No conoces a Jack (2010) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Imparable '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Ramona and Beezus '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Una loca película de vampiros '( Realizado para SPG ) '(2010) *Una noche fuera de serie '( Realizado para SPG ) '''(2010) *El origen (2010) *Too Big to Fail (2011) *Cinema Verite (2011) Películas animadas *El Rey León II (1998) *Tarzán (1999) *Doug: la película (1999) *Extremadamente Goofy (2000) *Dinosaurio (2000) *Las locuras del emperador (2000) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Lilo y Stitch (2002) *El planeta del tesoro (2002) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *La película de Stitch (2003) *Las locuras de Kronk (2005) *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2006) *Santa's Apprentice (2010) Series animadas *Pepper Ann *Sabrina, la brujita *Stanley *El Libro de Pooh *La leyenda de Tarzán *Lilo y Stitch: La serie *Bob el Constructor *Go, Diego, Go! *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (2006) *Afro Samurai *Gormiti *El mundo de Quest Series de TV *Chico listo *Felicity *8 Simple Rules *Los socios de la ley *Roma *El Séquito ''( Entourage )'' ( Realizado para''' SPG )''' *The Wire *Amor Compartido'' ( Big Love )'' *Flight of the Conchords *The Bronx is Burning *Tell Me You Love Me *In Treatment *Summer Heights High *Escape from Scorpion Island *Las criaturas de Nick Baker *House of Saddam *Little Britain USA *Generation Kill *John Adams *Fear Itself *True Blood: Sangre verdadera '''( Realizado para SPG )' *Eastbound & Down *Stormworld *That's So Weird! *Bored to Death *Big Time Rush *Boardwalk Empire *Treme *100 Questions *The Pacific '( Realizado para SPG )' *The Big C '( Versión HBO ) *How to Make It in America *Game of Thrones Traductores *Adrián Fogarty *Francisco Rubiales *Homero Villareal *Jesús Vallejo *María Teresa Colmenero *Marisol Romero *Mary Carmen López *Raúl Aldana *Ricardo Méndez *Rubén Arvizu Directores *Anette Ugalde *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Diana Santos *Eduardo Liñán *Eduardo Tejedo *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Gerardo García *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Marisol Romero *Miguel Ángel Flores *Raúl Aldana *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Molina *Yamil Atala *Víctor Ugarte Enlaces externos *Pagina Web de la empresa *DAT en Doblajistas Latinos Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas